


О взаимопомощи

by aononyan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy Dead Children, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aononyan/pseuds/aononyan
Summary: Наконец лопата упирается во что-то твёрдое. Слэйд сглатывает и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони в перчатке пот со лба, хмурится и слышит, как за его спиной взволнованно возится Талия.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	О взаимопомощи

**Author's Note:**

> Слэйд с лопатой для автора лично кажется фап-контентом. Просто подумайте об этом.

Стылая земля поддаётся неохотно.

Первые морозы в этом году нагрянули очень рано. Вот только что было сплошное солнце, горячее и ещё даже практически летнее, высокое небо, поздние закаты, окрашенные лиловым, и вдруг р-р-раз — и снег. Люди просто проснулись утром, открыли окно, чтобы вдохнуть прелый запах тёплой осени и опавших листьев, но увидели, как всё бело.

Да. Снег.

Совсем мало его, конечно. Но всё равно.

И он должен был растаять почти моментально — такой долго не лежит. И все уже ждали, как снова сменят в панике снятые с антресолей ботинки на кеды и босоножки, но.

Резко похолодело. И надежды не осталось.

Тогда Слэйда нашла Талия.

Это наверняка не составило для неё никакого труда. Новая съёмная квартира в Монреале, поддельное имя, свеженькие, только что напечатанные документы и взятая в аренду тачка — ничего такого, что помешало бы принцессе добиться аудиенции, если ей уж настолько сильно вдруг припёрло. Поэтому когда она оказалась на пороге с бутылкой вина, пачкой дорогущего сыра и неизменной ласковой улыбкой, которая всегда походила на оскал, Слэйд даже, ну...

Удивлялся он в жизни сильнее, короче.

И чего, собственно, далеко ходить — например, в следующую минуту. 

«Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне раскопать тело». Вместо приветствия.

С места в карьер — что за манеры вообще, юная леди.

И комья земли разлетаются в разные стороны. Чем дальше Слэйд копает, откровенно переживая, что черенок рано или поздно просто разломается напополам, тем сильнее накреняется стоящий у самой ямы памятник. Позолоченными буквами по тёмному камню — «Любимому сыну, брату и герою». И годы жизни, которые, судя по всему, не имеют никакого значения.

Талия стоит на кладбищенской дорожке, заросшей всяческими сорняками, и кутается в огромный и пушистый рыжий шарф.

Замёрзла, бедная. И о шарфе даже не спросила — просто проворковала что-то очень милое, хлопнула пару раз своими длинными ресницами и сняла его с шеи абсолютно не очарованного Слэйда, завязывая на своей.

Ма-не-ры. Где. Чему тебя, девочка, столько лет отец учит.

Наконец лопата упирается во что-то твёрдое. Слэйд сглатывает и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони в перчатке пот со лба, хмурится и слышит, как за его спиной взволнованно возится Талия. Кидает на неё короткий взгляд из-за плеча, практически не поворачивая головы, и хмыкает.

На её лице — какое-то почти детское предвкушение. 

Выглядит интересно.

Гроб они, как ни странно, поднимают вдвоём.

Должно быть, чрезвычайно дорогой. Дерево тёмное, полированное, немного отливает красным, на самой крышке дублирующая памятник гравировка — имя и годы жизни, и Талия ведёт по ним подушечками пальцев, прикусив губу.

Ей не терпится, думает Слэйд. Но она намеренно растягивает этот момент, будто смакует его.

Хочет всецело насладиться.

А потом говорит — и её голос звучит хрипловато.

— Я просто хочу сделать лучше.

И Слэйд приподнимает брови удивлённо, потому что это было уж точно не то, что он вообще ожидал услышать. 

— Ради разнообразия. Потому что знаю, что так будет правильно. Не все заслужили то, что они... получают.

— Пускай. Это твоё дело. Я не особо хочу в него вникать.

Тот взгляд, которым она его одаривает в ответ... это нечто. Слэйд едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.

По ощущениям, его только что проткнули насквозь.

— Послушай, — хмыкает он и накрывает её ладонь, так и лежащую на крышке гроба, своей; ощущается заметная дрожь, — это меня просто не касается, хорошо? Я тебе помогаю. Всё.

«А ты за это перекидываешь цифру с пятью нулями мне на счёт. Просто за утреннюю прогулку».

«У всех свои приятные наслаждения».

Слэйд кивает — и это должно означать что-то вроде знака доверия. И только тогда Талия, хоть и фыркает презрительно, наконец, делает шаг назад.

Позволяет себе помочь, да. Действительно. 

И Слэйд тянет крышку на себя. 

С треском лопаются петли. Отламываются. Вываливаются. И, наконец, открыто. 

Талия подходит и смотрит первая.

Слэйду кажется, что она белеет вся — и как-то моментально. Он переводит взгляд на тело, чтобы...

...понять, что на него точно смотрят в ответ.

— Как-то долго, — ухмыляется Джейсон Тодд. — У меня уже спина затекла.

И Талия вцепляется Слэйду в руку, резко выдыхая. 

И тянет губы в улыбке.

— Добро пожаловать обратно. У нас... очень много дел.


End file.
